Conventional operating systems make a “traceroute” command available to applications. The “traceroute” command may determine a path to a network destination. Such a command may be useful for diagnosing connection problems. FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional trace route command. An application on a source computer 102 of a network 100 may communicate with a destination computer 112. When the network 100 is a packet-based network, such as the Internet, the path packets travel from the source computer 102 to the destination computer 112 is usually unknown. For example, a packet may travel between a node 104, a node 106, a node 108, and a node 110. When transmission of a data packet from the source computer 102 to the destination computer 112 fails, identifying the nodes 104-110 may assist in determining the cause of the transmission failure.
However, when a virtualized environment is created in the operating system the “traceroute” command of the operating system may not be available to applications within the virtualized environment. For example, another operating system, which does not provide a “traceroute” command may run in the virtualized environment.